1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in industrial devices requiring a large power capacity, e.g., notebook computers, or electronic devices, a single battery cell may not be enough to be a power source. Accordingly, in order to attain desired voltage and capacity, the power source adapted to a notebook computer or the like may be a battery pack having a plurality of battery cells arranged in, e.g., a series connection, a parallel connection, or a combination of series and parallel connections. A conductive nickel plate may generally be used as a connecting member for connecting the plurality of secondary battery cells in series or parallel. The conductive nickel plate may have a connection part connected to the plurality of secondary battery cells and commonly welded to positive or negative electrodes of the plurality of secondary battery cells. In such a manner, a plurality of secondary battery cells may be connected in series to each other.
Welding may be performed using an automatic welding device. A plurality of battery cells may be aligned and the conductive nickel plates may then be, e.g., electrically mechanically welded to the respective battery cells by moving the automatic welding device in a predetermined direction.